


Just This Once

by leafingbookstea



Series: The Ignoble Twin [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Jack's Ignoble Twin, Sorry Not Sorry, Stache Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafingbookstea/pseuds/leafingbookstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twin brother I created on Tumblr gets his story - ONE TIME ONLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Chapter One? 

            I was down on my luck, again. The walls of the alleyway matched my mood; dark and foul. The ground was wet, the London fog so thick it was turning into a heavy mist. I could feel the damp seeping through the crack in my shoes to my socks. I turned my collar up and pulled my hat down, throwing down the remains of my gaspar. I remembered a pub a few streets away, where a man could spend his last tuppence on a pint in peace. I turned a corner down another dingy alley, when I saw a flash of something out the corner of my eye. I peered back around the corner and I saw her.

 

            She was a lady, no doubt about it. The flash I saw was a jeweled headband on her short, ebony hair. She had lips the same color as a man’s hot blood if he kissed her. The black velvet cloak with a white fur collar she wore seemed to be almost dry in this mist as if the rain had to ask permission before touching her. I saw a flash of her legs as she walked; they were probably the color of alabaster when not covered by black silk stockings. This woman was trouble and expensive trouble at that.

 

            How she knew I was around that corner I may never be clever enough to figure out. She met my eye and hers lit up the alleyway with recognition. She knew me, but I had never her seen her before. _Oh make no mistake, love, I’d remember a piece like you until my dying day_. Lady Luck was seeing fit to let me back into her good graces once more.

 

            The woman rounded the corner, pulled my labels and drew me to her. “Jack” was all she said and then she kissed me.

 

            The lady kissed like she meant it, but I knew she meant it for someone else. She stopped as soon as she started, her gloved fingers flying to her upper lip as if I had bitten it. I wished I had, I knew I wouldn’t be getting a second opportunity.

 

            “You are not Jack Robinson. The Jack Robinson I know wouldn’t grow a mustache,” her eyes narrowed on me with suspicion, “and he certainly wouldn’t reek of tobacco.” Before the name she had called me could reach my brain, she touched her leg and a pearl-handled dagger was pointed at my throat.

 

            “You are not Jack Robinson, mate.” She said again and I caught a bit of a Collingwood under the smooth English accent. “Just who the bloody hell are you?”

 

            The name finally caught up to me. “And how is Jack-Ass? I thought my brother was dead.”


End file.
